Spitfire
by DavidxEmber
Summary: 'He took her paintballing for their first date.' *AN in beginning contains SLIGHT spoilers for episode 26. I do NOT have a link for this episode. You can find it on YouTube. You just have to LOOK FOR IT!


_**(Oh God. OMG. The Spitfire-ness! I don't have a link for episode 26. DO NOT ASK FOR ONE! But they kissed. THEY KISSED! YESSSS! :D I'll post a picture as my avatar...thingy later whenever I get the chance.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this. And if you read my story "Fuck 2" I will be updating soon. But the next few chapters will be unrelated to the story. It'll also be about 4-7 chapters longer then the first one.**_

_**I HAVE NO LINK FOR THE EPISODE!)**_

* * *

><p><em>He took her paintball hunting on their first date.<em>

Wally did this for two reasons.

_One_; he didn't want her to be disgusted by his eating habits. He could eat more in one day than Artemis and her Mother could in a week.

_Two_; he knew there was no way in hell that they would both agree on a movie.

But she enjoyed it. Artemis had fun. She loved shooting people with the globs of green and yellow paint, the force causing them to crash into the ground.

It was a great stress reliever.

Wally even got a kiss when he took her home.

* * *

><p><em>They were together ten days short of three months the first time he seen her naked<em>.

_No_, they didn't have sex.

He entered her bedroom at the Cave to asked her a question, and saw her in nothing but a tiny black lace thong. If he had waited five more seconds before entering her room, he would've seen Artemis in all of her naked glory.

It took Artemis about forty seconds- _the time it took for her to put on a bra_- to shove him out of her room, locking the door as she slammed it shut.

In all the rush, Wally forgot what he was going to ask her.

* * *

><p><em>They were together five months and eleven days the first time Artemis told him she loved him.<em>

Wally didn't say it back- _atleast not right away_; He was too busy trying not to chock on the handful of chips he had shoved into his mouth two seconds before she blurted out her feelings for him.

As soon as the chips were down, and he had chugged half of his Mountain Dew, he told her he loved her as well.

She smiled at him, kissed him on the lips, and then went to take a shower.

* * *

><p><em>They were together exactly seven months the first time they had sex<em>.

Her mother was in Jersey on a psychical therapy retreat for two weeks, and his parents were on their second honeymoon in Japan.

So instead of going to the Cave or his Aunt and Uncle's house, Wally spent the week with her in her apartment in Gotham.

They ended up making love eighteen times during the six days he was there with her.

* * *

><p><em>They were together for one year when the test came out positive<em>.

Artemis sat on the bathroom floor, her back against the locked door, silently crying so she wouldn't awaken her mother.

The tiny white stick wasn't lying to her. _She was pregnant_. Her and Wally were going to have a baby- they were going to be a family.

They were _barely_ seventeen.

She debated on getting an abortion, but she quickly changed her mind. If Wally ever found out- or even suspected her of doing that- he would leave her.

_She couldn't loose Wally_.

So she called him on her cell phone, told him, and then quickly hung up the phone before he could reply. She then told her mom, and sobbed into her arms.

* * *

><p><em>Their daughter, Lisa Grace West, was born three months before his 18th birthday. <em>

He couldn't believe it. _He was a father_. He held the little blonde infant as Artemis slept. Wally didn't blame his girlfriend for being tired.

It took sixty-seven hours between them going to the hospital and the doctor announcing that their daughter was there with them.

She was a tiny baby for being ten days late. She was only six pounds eight ounces, and was nineteen inches long.

Lisa looked exactly like her Mother. Except the eyes. She had her Daddy's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Wally asked her to move in with him in his apartment on July 4th, 2014.<em>

When Artemis asked him why, he then spent the next twenty minutes explaining the that his apartment was an hour and forty minutes closer to her college then her apartment in Gotham was, that they had been together for over two years, and the fact that they had a ten month old daughter.

At the mention of her name, Lisa threw her empty sippy cup at her Dad's head from her seat in her playpen.

Artemis said yes through her laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Wally asked Artemis to marry him on March 17, 2015<em>.

She was as caught off by his proposal as he was by her first I love you. It took her about ten minutes before she said yes.

She then proceeded to tell him that she was not only six weeks pregnant, but six weeks pregnant with _twins_.

* * *

><p><em>Their sons, Noah Jaiyden West and Joshua Cayson West, were born on December 18th, 2015 by emergency c-section.<em>

They weighted a combined total of 12.2 pounds, and where both only 17 inches long. That made Wally too scared to even hold them or a minute.

Not Artemis.

She always wanted a son, and she was 100% convinced that Lisa was even going to be a boy. (_Wally won that bet_.) So no way in hell was she going to pass up holding any of her children- no matter how small.

* * *

><p><em>They got married on Valentines Day of 2017<em>.

Their daughter was the flower girl, and Conner and M'gann's son Blake was the ring bearer.

Artemis felt like a princess. A princess about to be pushed off a bridge. She wasn't just nervous; she was scared shitless. She was so scared that Wally would leave her and their children at the church, that she almost didn't leave her dressing room.

It took Zatanna thirty minutes of pleading and M'gann threatening to chop off all of her hair to get Artemis to finally come out.

And it was all completely worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Their last child, Sophia Renée West, was born on August 8, after six years of marriage.<em>

It was also the 12th anniversary of Artemis joining the Young Justice team.

Sophia was beautiful, a complete look-alike of her father. From the bright red hair to her emerald green eyes.

She was a female Wally.

* * *

><p><em>Lisa's superspeed kicked in the day before her thirteenth birthday.<em>

She caught her parents and the Justice League so off guard, that even Batman is freaked out.

One minute she was walking to go to the bathroom, the next she was knocking down the six founding members of the League down like they were bowling pins.

Needless to say, she became the next Kid Flash.

* * *

><p><em>Their granddaughter, Abigail Sabrina Kent was born on their 15th wedding anniversary.<em>

Of course Wally wasn't happy about Blake knocking up his protégé at just three months short of 18, pushing back her acceptance into the League by a good two years.

But when he walked her down the aisle a year later, Lisa dressed in a satin white gown, he knew that Blake wasn't so bad.

But he was going to die if he broke his little angel's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Artemis died of cancer during Sophia's junior year of college.<em>

Her and Wally had been together for 31 years, and 26 of those years they were married.

They had four children together, two of each. Both their daughters were members of the League; one as a speedster and the other as an archer.

They had _five grandkids_: three girls and two boys.

The girls, _Abigail, Cathryn_, and _Jamie_ being Lisa's, the oldest boy _Simon_ being Noah's, and the youngest boy _Garrette_ being Sophia's.

Wally joined his Spitfire six months later from a car accident with a drunk driver.

_For their last anniversary he took her out paintballing._


End file.
